The Beginning of a Whole New Adventure
by Enzeru Aoi Sora
Summary: There is information on the inside... That means you HAVE to open it and read it! Muahaha! Co-authored by m'sweetie, Shinigami


A/N: Konichiwa, minna-san! It is I, B-chan, back with a new story! I know, I know, I still have yet to finish Angel and the Fox... But I don't think I'm gonna be able to do that... As of right now, the story, is CANCELED... Not too many people liked it anyways.  
  
Also... Featured as my co-author for this fic is m'sweetie! ^_^ This is him, Shinigami over here.  
  
Shinigami: Everyone must di.. Oh Hello.. *Shifting Eyes*  
  
Me: Alright, here's the low-down on this one... A whole new enemy appears to the Inuyasha group after Naraku has been defeated. It turns out that the jewel still has two shards missing afterall! And now, that enemy, the posessor of the final two shards, is after the Inuyasha gang to retrieve the ones in the group's posession! What will the Inuyasha gang do? Read to find out!  
  
Alrighty then! Now that all that's taken care of.... Can you get the disclamer sweetie? *Big grin*  
  
Shinigami: Uh yes.. We dont own Inuyasha and never will.. If we did we wouldnt be writing fics we would be kil.. Making everything better and to the fans liking, Anyway we dont own it, If a lawyer bugs me about this I reserve the right to beat him with a plushie.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Prologue: The Discovery of a New Enemy  
  
"Hmmm..." Kagome let out a gasp as the parts of the jewel merged together, only to reveal that there were still what looked to be two shards missing. Her eyes widened as she turned to Inuyasha and the others, "Guys.. I hate to tell you this... But there are still two shards we have to find."  
  
"WHAT?!?" This exclaimation of surprise had come from Inuyasha, who quickly took the Shikon no Tama from Kagome's hands to inspect it. Much to his dismay, he found that Kagome was telling the truth. "I thought that Naraku had found ALL of the rest of the shards! This is ludacris! The jewel should be completed!" He went on ranting like this for a few moments, pacing in circles and throwing his arms up into the air, his voice raised slightly in volume.  
  
"Inuyasha, we must remain reasonable about this. Think about it. Now that we have defeated Naraku, we have no other enemy in finding the shards. I am sure that whoever posesses them will gladly hand them over, for there is no way that they could possibly be as fierce as Naraku." It had been Miroku who had made this statement of truth and reason, causing Inuyasha to stop in his ranting and turn to face the other male.  
  
"What're you yakin' about Miroku? Don't you think that if they were powerful enough to keep Naraku from stealing their shards that they're wicked too?" Seemed now that Inuyasha had made a bit of reason and sense himself, but Miroku wasn't about to back down that easily.  
  
"But did it not occur to you that we may have defeated Naraku before he had a chance to even attempt to find the other shards?" This quickly put out Inuyasha's flame of arrogance, as Miroku took on the smug look of someone who had just accomplished something rather difficult, although out-witting Inuyasha was not all that difficult. Now don't get me wrong, I am not saying that Inuyasha was dumb.. I am merely saying that he wasn't exactly the smartest person in the Sengoku Jidai.  
  
"Whatever..." Inuyasha had been silenced. He merely took his usual position of sitting cross-legged on the ground, crossed his arms, and stuck his nose in the air, closing his eyes as if to say, "I'm not gonna talk about this anymore." Sango, who had remained quiet throughout this whole conversation, finally stood up from her position sitting on a rock and polishing Hiraikotsu. She then walked over to Kagome.  
  
"Kagome, are you sure there are two shards missing? Are you absolutely positive that you haven't forgotten any of them in your bag?" This was the question that the girl asked, casting a hopeful gaze at the other girl.  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure... I even emptied it all out a while ago.. There are no more shards in there." With a slight sigh, Sango sat back down, setting Hiraikotsu, the large bone boomerang which she always carried with her, to the side and out of the way. Kagome looked on at the rest of them with disappointment, saddened that she could not provide the rest of the jewel shards for them. "I'm sorry everybody... But don't worry, I'm sure we'll find them." She took on that usual look of cheerful determination that brought slight smiles back to the rest of the group. Well, all of them except Inuyasha, who after all this time still refused to show any other facial expression than his normal scowl.  
  
Those events all took place about a week after the defeat of Naraku. They had all been severely injured in the battle, and had taken some time off before they met with the completed (or what they thought would be completed) jewel. But where was Shippo, you might ask. Well, I will tell you.. Being a smaller member of the group, he was easily crushed by Naraku. The group mourned heavily for the loss of their furry little friend, Kagome more so than any of the others. That was mainly because she had tried to keep him from joining the fight, but was unable to stop him, thus feeling more guilt and sadness than any of the rest of them could understand.  
  
Now we join them on continuing their journey, as they travel through a village, some thirty miles south west of Kaede's village. They had been traveling non-stop for weeks, due to Inuyasha's absolute determination to find the final two shards. Also due to this, Kagome had given up on her school uniforms and had gone to wearing traditional kimonos, in much the same style as Sango's, and sandles, also much the same style as Sango's. Inuyasha made a protest to this, stating that she looked terrible in Kimonos, but Miroku argued that the only reason Inuyasha didn't like the change was because he could no longer see Kagome's legs because of the longer skirts. Inuyasha had merely stubbed up like he always had done before, and refused to discuss the subject any further.  
  
Soon after them leaving the village, they walked along the dirt road, the heat from the sun bearing down on them and making them all miserable. "Inuyasha, it's hot, and we're all tired.. Can we PLEASE stop and take a break?" Kagome put on the sweetest act she possibly could, trying to convince the stubborn hanyou (half demon) to stop and give them a bit of relief from the heat.  
  
"Do you wanna find the shards or not?" His usual reply came just as harsh as ever as he turned to face the raven-haired girl who had inquired to him. "If we keep stopping like this, we'll NEVER find them!"  
  
"Inuyasha, you musn't be so harsh with Kagome. She is right, it is hot. Perhaps a nice rest wouldn't be so bad." Miroku, the voice of reason spoke his opinion from his position behind the other two beside Sango. Inuyasha turned and scowled at him.  
  
"You stay outta this, Miroku." Came the arrogant reply, Inuyasha being in NO mood to be convinced to stop and take a rest. Sango, who was also hot and tired, as it was rather late in the afternoon, soon decided to voice her own opinion in the matter.  
  
"I think we SHOULD stop and take a rest, Inuyasha... We HAVE been walking all day, afterall. With a sigh of exasperation, Inuyasha finally agreed to stop and take a rest under the shade of a large tree near the road, earning a slight giggle of delight from Kagome, and sighs of relief from the remaining two in the group.  
  
After taking a short rest, which due to Inuyasha's being in a hurry was only about a half an hour long, the group began walking once more. They did not get far, however, for soon after they started, there was an eruption of light blue flames which shot up from the ground. "Surrender your jewel shards!" Came a commanding voice from inside the flames. The group merely froze, staring with wide-eyed amazement at the fire which had appeared seemingly out of nowhere.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Me: Okay, minna-san! Don't get all in a tizzy over the first chapter being so short... I merely want to see how you all are going to respond to this story idea. Also, if you want to see what this new villian is like, you must Read, Review, and... Um... Well, whatever other thing you can do that starts with an R. Anyways... 'Tis time for me to take my leave now! Ja'ne, minna-san! Tell the nice reviewers bye, sweetie.. *Nudges him*  
  
Shinigami:Obey me.. Obey me mortals.. I am your mast.. Erm.. Yes.. Goodbye.  
  
Me: Okay... That's it, Ja'ne!  
  
-B-chan&Shinigami 


End file.
